


Shoot The Moon

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mind Control, Protective Magnus Bane, Seelie Drinking Game, game of hearts, never trust the Seelie Queen, the games people play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: The Shadowhunters have gone to the Seelie Realm in search for some needed information.The Queen wants to play a game in exchange.Alec says yes.This can't end well.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112
Collections: SHBingo





	Shoot The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Seelie Drinking Game
> 
> Thank you to [Lir Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia) for the title suggestion!
> 
> Big thanks to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for doing the Beta thing, much appreciated!!!!
> 
> Btw this is my first bingo writing attempt please be kind, haha.

In the Seelie Glade, the Queen sat on her throne, coolly appraising the group who had come before her, seeking information.

They were all familiar faces; yet she still found some amusement seeing the diversity of the group before her: The Head of the New York Institute, Alec Lightwood; Shadowhunters, Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood; Daylighter, Simon Lewis, and the former High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane flanked him.

This generation of Shadowhunters, particularly under the leadership of Alec Lightwood, had certainly been surprising. She had lived and seen centuries of war and opposition between Nephilim and Downworlders; this had hardened her heart toward attempts to work together. The young Head of the New York Institute had tried, to his credit. In his words, it was still a work in progress.

She still did not trust any of them, though…

“…and that is why we stand here before you today, your majesty -- to ask for information about this situation that the Clave is investigating,” Alec stated. At the end of his speech, he bowed in respect, as the Head of the New York Institute was expected to do.

The Queen regarded him silently. “You may rise. Hmm, so we have information that you need,” she stated coolly.

“It appears that you do,” Alec responded in a neutral tone. He was trying not to roll his eyes in annoyance, knowing that the Queen could very well engage him in verbal volleyball that would never cease.

The Queen looked at him. She actually wasn’t really interested in helping him, or any of them. 

Maybe she would entertain giving them the information…for a price.

“Let me confer with my court,” she stated. She walked to the Guards, exchanging looks with them.

Magnus saw the looks they were giving one another. He murmured to Alec, “I don’t like how this is going.”

Alec turned to him with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

The Queen had finished talking to the Guards, and returned to sit on the throne. One of the Seelie Guards followed, holding a platter with some wine and a glass. Pouring some wine into the glass, he handed it to her. The Queen accepted it with a smile.

“Step forward, Mr. Lightwood,” she stated solemnly. 

Alec did so. The Queen spoke again.

“We are open to divulging that information to you, Mr. Lightwood. However, I want to play a game. If you and your team participate in the game, you will get your information,” the Queen stated. Alec just stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Mr. Lightwood gets to decide, no one else,” she added.

A game? She wanted to play a game? Alec thought.

He was standing in front of everyone; thus, he could not see Jace, Clary, and Simon look at one another frantically – their looks clearly saying, “Don’t agree to it, Alec!!”, Magnus’s eyes widening with apprehension, and Isabelle just looking both annoyed and confused.

What type of situation was this? Alec thought. Was this one where he would agree upon, for the sake of getting that information? Should they just decline, turn around and go back empty-handed? 

Part of him knew that the Queen could not be trusted.

However, they had already exhausted every resource they had; according to Magnus, the Queen was probably their best chance.

He took a deep breath. “Yes, your majesty. We will accept those terms,” he stated standing at full attention.

The Queen grinned, and raised her glass. Suddenly vines shot up from the ground, ensnaring Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus where they stood. The vines climbed and swirled around their legs and bodies. Soon they were fully wrapped up, with only their necks and heads free of it. 

Shit, Alec cursed inwardly. Okay, so cross this off the list of bright ideas I’ve had this year, thus far.

The Queen smiled devilishly, fingering her glass of wine. “So, how about that game?” she asked impishly, her multicolor eyes shifting from one color to another with excitement. “It’s gotten quite boring here as of late. I assume that everyone’s participating? It does require you to drink, though.”

The Queen received nothing but stoic stares from all.

Clary was the first one to speak. “Excuse me if I’m being rude, but I’m not drinking _anything_ from this realm. How do we know it is safe?” she sputtered. She had no love for the Queen.

The Queen acknowledged Clary with a tilt of her head. “Don’t worry, it isn’t dangerous. It’s just for a bit of fun,” she said with a lilting tone of voice.

Magnus spoke up. “If the Queen says it’s safe, it’s safe. She can’t lie, not about that.” His voice projected an air of certainty He looked over at Clary, who shifted uncomfortably as she was still trying to fight the vines which held her in their grasp.

“Anyone?” the Queen asked again. 

Silence.

“Hmm very well then, I guess I will need to pick if there are no volunteers. But first, the condition is that everyone drinks this very fine wine here,” she said in a dulcet tone of voice, holding up the delicate wine bottle. 

Turning to her Seelie guard, she nodded toward the platter with the wine and glasses.

The guard took the wine from her, and poured it into the glasses. He walked over to the ensnared group. 

The Queens snapped her fingers. The vines loosened enough to allow their hands to be free. 

“You are all required to drink your entire glass, and then we can begin,” the Queen instructed.

Clary made a face. “C’mon, you just had us play a game the last time we were here. Remember the ‘kissing the one you most desire?” game?” she snarled, pointing to herself, Simon, and Jace. 

At this point, none of the three indicated look happy at all – especially considering how the situation had played out. Clary had tried to bluff the Queen by kissing Simon, thinking that would work since they had been dating at the time. But Seelie vines didn’t tolerate any sort of lie, and thus the vines had severely tightened on Simon, almost making it difficult for him to breathe. 

In haste, Clary had turned wild eyes on the Queen, who had smiled smugly.

“I told you…you have to kiss the one you most desire. The vines know all,” she had said in a lilting voice, amused since she had known where this was headed. 

As the Queen she had seen all, and she had known where this girl’s heart was really at. 

Ah, these silly mortals, she had thought. Can’t fool Mother Nature…

Ultimately silly Clary had ended up kissing Jace Wayland, and damn if it wasn’t a hot kiss, made even more precious as her boyfriend Simon just watched them do so – one had been able to see his heart breaking as he had witnessed the spectacle. 

In the end, the queen had let the three go, back to their perfectly ordinary lives...

“Yes, that game,” Jace interjected. “Don’t you think you put us through enough? I think that’s enough to excuse the three of us from this round. That is, if you don’t mind, _your majesty.”_

Jace had tried to sound as polite as possible as he spoke to the Queen, but it was rather hard, and the venom dripping at the end of the sentence could not be missed. 

The Queen raised one eyebrow upon hearing this, and her lips pressed together in a thin smile. Coolly, she surveyed the three whom she had played with the last time.

“Oh – okay, okay,” she said, exasperated. “I am feeling rather generous today. So you three are exempt.”

Clary, Jace, and Simon all glared at the Queen, who just looked back at them with a satisfied look on her face, which betrayed enough. 

Ugh, thought Clary. She couldn’t stand the Queen, who managed to keep her cool even if faced with adversaries. 

“Ah, bored, bored, bored,” the Queen murmured, turning away from the three. 

Now she was faced with Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec.

“Drink,” she commanded, as the vines unraveled halfway to allow the three to move their arms.

The guard held the platter with half filled wineglasses in front of them.

“What do you want?” Alec demanded. “What kind of game is this? This wasn’t part of the agreement for this meeting. I’m the Head of the New York Institute ---”

“And look where that got us, especially with the Soul Sword, eh, Mr. Head of the Institute? Or have you forgotten?” the Queen sneered. 

In the background, she heard Magnus give a fake cough, along with a quiet, “She’s got you there,” retort to Alec, which earned him an equally quiet yet salty “Shut up!” from Alec.

The Queen bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing out loud upon hearing this exchange. _These silly beings…_

She whirled around to face them, wine glass still in hand. “Drink,” she said again, in a more authoritative voice. 

The three were rendered mute as they each took their glasses and drank the wine. 

“Okay, that’s more like it,” the Queen stated playfully. Her demeanor had brightened, considerably, knowing that the game was on. “As I said before, I want to play a game with you. Let’s do a Truth…or Dare game, hmm I’m really feeling that,” she added. 

This earned her a few snorts from where Clary, Jace, and Simon were standing, their eyes all on her. 

She simply ignored it – they weren’t playing right? So their opinions weren’t worth anything.

“Listen, I’m feeling very generous today. So only one of you needs to play,” the Queen added.

She smiled, feeling very magnanimous. She noticed that Alec Lightwood was looking at her with a direct gaze, yet she could sense the sneer underneath his stoic look.

The Queen started walking from one individual to another, surveying their faces.

“Let’s see now, who do I feel like playing with today?” she said in a singsong type of voice. 

She walked slowly past Isabelle and lifted her chin with one delicate hand – to which Isabelle reacted by wrenching her face away. 

“Ah, you are feisty, aren’t you?” she murmured, regaining her hold on her face steadfastly. Isabelle stared into her eyes, defiantly. “Hmm I think I will save you for another role.” The Queen pushed her face back as Isabelle huffed. 

The Queen walked past Alec Lightwood and stopped in front of him. 

“You,” she said, pointing at him so closely that her finger touched his chest. He flinched slightly, but his large hazel eyes were stoic, never leaving hers. “I feel like playing with you, today,” she stated confidently. 

If Alec felt at all apprehensive, he did not show it.

“Bring it on, your majesty. And then we can cut through this _silliness_ , and get down to business,” he stated, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible, even as he was saying the words through gritted teeth. 

He really could not stand the Queen. She was a trickster, and she never meant anything she said. That was how Magnus had lost his status as the High Warlock – he had chosen to trust her and ally the Warlocks with the Seelie Realm after they had broken from the alliance with the Shadowhunters. It had not been a popular choice with the warlocks, and ultimately they had voted Magnus out of the position.

He looked over at Magnus, his boyfriend. Even though that whole situation was over and done with, it was still a sore point with Magnus to have lost that leadership role among the Warlocks. And having to bow to Lorenzo, who had succeeded him, had been even worse – since he was as arrogant as they come.

“Your majesty,” he suddenly heard Magnus’s musical voice interject. “If I may, I would like to take Alec’s turn as the one to play the game.”

Alec turned to face him. “What? No, Magnus, no need for that—”

“What do you think, your majesty? It’s not every day that you have the former High Warlock of Brooklyn – oh, and that’s right, Asmodeus’s son – at your mercy. Just leave Alec be,” Magnus continued blithely, as if he had not heard Alec’s pleading.

The Queen appeared to consider this, and then turned to the both of them. “Okay, I can accept that. Alec Lightwood, you are free of the obligation for the game. But you still need to stick around.”

The vines rewrapped themselves around his tall frame. His hazel eyes looked concerned as he surveyed the Queen standing next to Magnus.

“Okay, Magnus. Don’t say I did not warn you,” the Queen admonished. “Now, before we begin, did you or did you not get back your magic?”

Magnus seemed surprised by that. “How did you know I lost it in the first place?”

“That’s for me to know,” the Queen said, closing her eyes and smiling in satisfaction. She walked over to a rose bush and plucked a rose, feeling its soft petals. Then she walked over to Magnus. “Okay, I am going to need to prick your finger to bind you to this game.” 

Magnus looked at the rose. “Sure, I have no problem with that,” he stated. 

He knew these Seelie games well. This part did not mean very much as opposed to others which often had more symbolic or sinister purposes to them. He knew he would need to be much more alert once they were more into the game.

The Queen pricked Magnus’s finger with the rose – Alec grimacing as they did so, to the Queen’s ultimate satisfaction. She took out a small vial and deposited the drop of blood in it. Then she smiled.

“Your answer, Magnus?”

“I have my magic back, since a few days ago,” Magnus stated evasively.

“Ah!” The Queen clapped her hands together, almost squealing. She was obviously happy. “Ah, this means this game can end up potentially even more fun.

“Okay, here’s the game,” she stated. “I am going to whisper a question to you. You will be asked to tell a Truth to an individual of my choosing. If you choose to answer the Truth, you will need to repeat the question that was asked and then direct the response to the individual I indicate. If any of that bothers you, then you will have to take the dare. But I need to caution you…once you agree to take the dare, you are obligated to follow through on it. You cannot say no. And if I choose for other people to participate in it, they cannot say no either. Are the rules clear?” She finished with a flourish.

“That they are, your majesty,” Magnus responded formally. He was looking directly at the Queen.

Alec surveyed his straight posture, his stoic face devoid of any expression, and his piercing gaze. He wished he knew what Magnus was thinking. Surely he was thinking how silly this whole thing was, right? 

Of course you can turn down a dare… 

“Then we shall begin,” the Queen said. 

She lifted a finger, and the vines unraveled so that Magnus was free. He took a moment to brush and readjust his outfit. The Queen motioned for him to come sit next to her in the clearing. He noticed that there was a circle of stones surrounding the area where she was holding Court. As he stepped inside this circle of stones, a slight ripple suddenly moved within the air. Magnus recoiled slightly.

The Queen laughed. “Oh don’t mind that, it’s just something separating the game space from everyone else. Here you will be more affected by the rules of the game and by the wine you drank. It’s all part of this game, the Seelie way.”

Magnus looked around, then looked straight ahead at a very worried looking Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace, and Simon. 

“Oh they don’t need to worry,” the Queen laughed. “Once we are done with the game, then it’s just business as usual.”

She patted the seat next to her. Magnus nodded, then went to sit next to her. The Queen faced him.

“Okay here is the question I want you to respond to,” the Queen said softly. She leaned into Magnus’s personal space, pausing for a moment. Her face was _this close_ to Magnus’s. 

Outside the game area, Alec bristled. Even though he knew there couldn’t possibly be anything between Magnus and the Queen, he still did not like anyone even remotely in Magnus’s personal space. As if knowing that Alec was reacting to this, the Queen suddenly turned, smirking in Alec’s direction.

Alec paled. 

The Queen continued smirking as she turned to Magnus, leaning close to his ear. 

Her lips moved. Alec watched pensively as Magnus reacted. His glamour dropped, revealing his golden cat eyes. They looked a bit distressed, and Alec thought he saw him gulp, swallowing hard. Then Magnus closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as if pondering something in agony. 

He looked resigned. This wasn’t good, Alec thought, concerned for his boyfriend.

Alec watched as Magnus’s lips moved. The Queen’s face brightened as a huge smile took over her face.

“Magnus is going to do a dare,” she announced happily. 

Alec quickly looked at Magnus, who was not meeting anyone’s eyes. What? He was not going to answer a truth question? What could it have been? Had it been that bad, that he needed to resort to a dare?

The Queen seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then she looked up, her eyes bright.

“Okay, I have decided on the dare,” the Queen announced. “Magnus – has to be physical with a person of my choosing – meaning a kiss---”

What??! Alec’s eyes bugged out. He darted a look at Magnus. Magnus looked very stiff and wooden, as if he was really, really nervous. 

“But…” the Queen continued, trailing off.

Ah, that’s why his boyfriend was nervous. With the Queen there was always a catch.

The Queen continued. “It will continue for as long as the wine stays potent in the system, which could be anywhere between 10 to 30 minutes. The more attraction you feel toward this person, the more physical you will become, even if it’s past a kiss. The wine potentiates this. And it will be on display for everyone here to see.” She smiled proudly.

Alec was incensed. “What the hell? That is just beyond ridiculous! This is your idea of fun??! I—”

“Mr. Lightwood, this is hardly any of your concern,” the Queen stated, shutting him down. “It’s not as if you are participating.”

At that, Alec felt his cheeks flush as his impatience burned within him.

“Wait, what?” he asked, as the words registered. He was shocked.

The Queen nodded. “Right, Magnus has to kiss – either me, or…Isabelle Lightwood,” she finished with a flourish, grinning maniacally. She looked over at Magnus, who had visibly paled at the mention of both individuals. 

Startled, Isabelle turned to Alec. 

“What did she say?” she demanded frantically. “Magnus has to kiss one of us? What?”

“Yes,” Alec stated wryly, his mouth set in a thin line. “Apparently, Magnus is either going to kiss the Queen, or he’s going to kiss you, as part of this dare.”

“Oh,” the Queen said suddenly, as if forgetting an important tidbit. “Magnus gets to choose.” She looked at Magnus, who suddenly lifted his eyes to look at everyone.

His eyes met Alec’s, and Alec swallowed.

“I trust you,” Alec mouthed. 

Magnus wore an expression of regret on his face.

“Well, Magnus, who do you choose? Me? Or Isabelle? We need an answer,” the Queen stated. 

Magnus huffed, closing his eyes.

“Well,” he began slowly, “This isn’t really a difficult question to answer, by any means. We know how you get -- no offense, your majesty. I would not know what situation I would be getting into if I start kissing you. Who knows, if you were feeling really playful, perhaps you would even attempt to suck my life force out of me as we go about our passionate embrace,” he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. He then took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can risk that today. So it would need to _be_ Isabelle Lightwood,” he responded, all in one breath. 

As he finished, he found that he couldn’t look at Alec.

The Queen smiled broadly. “You’ve always been a smart one, Magnus. Also, no offense taken, not by any means. This way, it’s _more_ fun,” she said, grinning. 

Alec looked at Isabelle who returned his look frantically.

“What the hell??” Alec exclaimed, momentarily losing his cool. “No, this **cannot** happen, “he declared. “No, this is not happening.”

“Magnus has spoken,” the Queen insisted. “Isabelle Lightwood, come forth.” She lifted a finger.

Alec looked at Isabelle. The vines unraveled around her. Suddenly it seemed as if something took hold of Isabelle – her facial expression changed from anxiety to that of a faraway look as if she was now in a trance. Alec watched her walk toward the clearing, past the pebbles, in a very robotic fashion.

“You did something to her!” Alec exclaimed angrily. “Free her from it!”

The Queen laughed, shaking her head. “She’s bound to the game. Magnus has _chosen_ – now she’s under the spell of the wine, and the rules of the game. She has to comply whatever Magnus says, respond as he responds, and vice versa. Whatever the other one initiates, they will then respond in turn. It ends when one refuses to go on past a certain stage. But in the history of these games, well that has never happened. Most…just end up tearing each other’s clothing off and having their way with one another. Sure makes for a great show!. When the act begins, Magnus will be subject to the effects of the wine as well. As I’ve said before, the _level of attraction between these two_ , _even if formerly repressed, will rise to the surface_ as we Seelies only search for the truth.”

The Queen’s words chilled Alec to the bone.

Magnus… _and Isabelle_? 

True, this was his sister, and there really should not be any attraction at that level, between her and Magnus. But, then again, Magnus had always been a free wheeling bisexual, even before he had met Alec. And Isabelle was not exactly bad to look at --- actually she was considered extremely attractive – _a catch_ , as some might say. it seemed like she could usually wrap all members of the male gender around her finger. 

He tried to recall their first meeting, at Magnus’s Loft, right before they had tried to summon Valak the memory demon. Yes, Magnus had been flirting with him, nonstop. But had he also shown Isabelle favor also? 

He had not noticed at the time, but now he wished he had been more observant.

Regardless, it seemed like he was about to find out. Argh! He closed his eyes briefly in frustration. 

“Nah-uh,” the Queen stated, looking pointedly at Alec. “Everyone watches, until they are done. I mean, everyone.” She had a small smile playing at her lips. 

Ugh -- she knew they were _together_ , and she was going to milk his reaction for all it was worth! Alec realized. 

His hazel eyes narrowed as he looked at the Queen.

Time seemed to slow down for the entire scene as Isabelle entered the area where Magnus sat. By this time the Queen was just outside of the circle of pebbles, a silent voyeur with a smile on her face. Everyone else was trapped in vines, helpless to intervene with what was about to happen.

As Isabelle entered the glade, Magnus stood up. Almost cordially like a gentleman would receive a lady. They had not been able to take their eyes off one another since Isabelle started walking to the game area. It made Alec feel physically sick.

Whatever the Queen did, they were acting like star-crossed lovers. 

Suddenly Isabelle lifted her hand to touch Magnus’s face. Alec was shocked. His sister was making the first move? What? Did this mean she had felt attracted to him _first_? She had never said anything to him! 

He bit his lip, tasting blood. Quiet gasps also emerged among the other spectators.

He watched helplessly as Magnus appeared to tremble… In the next second, he was crushing his face to Isabelle’s, furiously, and they both fell to the ground together, suddenly engaged in a passionate liplock, hands in each other’s hair as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. It was so obvious how into it the both of them were. Their heads kept moving to accommodate one another, both were obviously heaving with ragged breaths, and their legs were wrapped around each other’s bodies. 

It was rather shameless how roughly they were both rolling around the glade, picking up grass, twigs, flowers, and leaves in their hair and clothing. The Queen’s smile grew as she witnessed this scene.

“Quite the entertainment, don’t you think, Mr. Lightwood?” the Queen asked Alec, who was frozen where he stood, lips in a straight line.

He couldn’t look away. His hazel eyes were flashing, dangerously.

“A little neck action might be entertaining right about now…” the Queen murmured. 

Alec looked at her incredulously. “How about, nope!” he snapped at her. She turned and grinned at him. “Look.”

Alec turned – and instantly regretted it. Isabelle broke off the kiss almost instantaneously and moved to Magnus’s neck. Then her lips were on Magnus’s neck, licking and sucking… 

What?! Alec thought, dumbfounded and irate. He sucked in his teeth sharply.

“My, my,” the Queen stated. “Looks like they are moving onto the next stage! That sure didn’t take much…” She rejoiced gleefully.

“Wait…” Alec sputtered, realization dawning on him. “Did you just make her do that?”

The Queen shrugged. “Me? Now why would you ever think that?” she stated in an innocent tone of voice. Then in a lower tone of voice, she murmured, “I may have underestimated you, Mr. Lightwood, you are more observant than I thought you were…”

“You never said that was part of the game!” Alec shouted.

“I didn’t need to, once the dare was accepted, everything is privy to my rules,” she said. “It is my Glade, after all.” 

Fuck! Alec thought, his eyes widening.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back in obvious ecstasy, appearing to press Isabelle closer to his body as they rolled over again.

“And Magnus, you seemed to enjoy that as well. Returning the favor might be a good idea, don’t you think? 

The Queen’s words chilled Alec to the bone. Oh no…

Magnus had rolled on top of Isabelle, straddling her, and his mouth came down on her neck, his hands threading through her long ebony locks. She was writhing around, obviously in the throes of passion. 

Alec paled upon seeing the giant purple bruise on the side of Magnus’s neck, and his insides flared with jealousy. Game or not, that was not Isabelle’s to give! That was his neck! 

And Magnus returning the favor…no! Ugh!

Now Alec had to watch – miserably – as his boyfriend, under the influence of Seelie wine and the direction of the Queen, pulled away from the bruise he had put onto Isabelle’s neck, and dropped small kisses from her ear to the base of her collarbone – it reminded Alec of how tenderly Magnus would kiss him every morning.

He felt like throwing up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Queen’s lips move again, but he couldn’t make out the words. What now? he thought miserably.

Like it or not, he was about to find out…

After it seemed like Magnus had finished devouring her neck – well it had not actually been that long, but to Alec, one second was already too damn long – Isabelle tightened her legs around Magnus and rolled them again, until she was on top and straddling him. Her hands moved to the front of her wrap top. Alec’s eyes bugged out.

_Wait, no…she wasn’t going to…he wasn’t about to see his sister---_

She unfastened the straps, and the wrap top came apart, hanging on both the left and right side of her torso. Now Isabelle’s bra was visible, which had a front clasp. _A brother should not even be seeing any of these things!_ He felt sick.

Alec whirled angrily to face the Queen. “You…” he said accusingly.

“It was _only_ a simple suggestion on my part,” she said, shrugging. “She’s more than fulfilled it. I’m sure Magnus is appreciative of how generous she is.”

Alec wanted to smack her.

A loud gasp arose from the group. 

“Holy crap, this is serious!” Clary whispered to Jace, who looked disgusted, throwing glares at the Queen.

This was his sister she was taking advantage of! And Alec, his parabatai, looked devastated. He looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Isabelle flung her long hair to one side and dipped her head to look at Magnus with a sickeningly sweet, devastating smile and half lidded dark eyes. Magnus looked equally destroyed, his brown eyes flickering gold.

Not breaking their stare, she took one of his hands from the ground, brought it to her lips. She started mouthing the fingers, causing Magnus to shudder and moan. Alec started gagging at that point – which made Jace turn to him in horror. 

.

Isabelle gingerly brought his hand to the clasp in front, while practically putting his other hand firmly on one of her breasts. 

“Oooh, I didn’t know how forward Miss Lightwood is, during these encounters,” the Queen murmured. She fanned herself.

Alec whirled to face her, irate. “You think this is funny? My sister is trying to seduce my boyfriend, who are both under your control!” he snapped.

“I don’t see him complaining,” sniffed the Queen. 

Oh man, Alec wanted to smack her smile right off her face. 

What was Magnus going to do next, he wondered, a bit afraid. Magnus could not turn away physical beauty. Alec knew his sister was a magnetic force for any guy…

Magnus froze, as his hand was led by Isabelle to her bra. His glamour dropped, fully. 

Fuck! Alec thought, shutting his eyes. He knew what that meant. Usually, when they were about to get hot and heavy, Magnus’s glamour would drop in the bedroom, sending them both to the next level.

Ugh, he had to look. It was a trainwreck in progress, but he couldn’t NOT look…

Magnus suddenly moved his hand away from Isabelle’s front, and instead, pulled her down for a crushing kiss. Isabelle seemed surprised by this. Next thing anyone knew, she had flipped Magnus so she was on top again. She bent over, ripped his shirt open, buttons flying, and bent down to kiss the exposed part of his chest which revealed itself. “Nice,” the Queen murmured.

“Wow, Magnus is built!” Simon observed. Both Clary and Jace looked at him incredulously. Simon shrugged his shoulders. “Uh, just making an observation,” he mused. But he quickly turned to look again as if spellbound.

Alec saw Izzy’s hand grab the waistband of Magnus’s pants.

Don’t you dare, Izzy! Alec swore.

Magnus’s eyes flickered again. 

Magnus suddenly flipped Izzy so that she was lying on the ground, him holding her down by two fists, while he continued to make out with her. She arched her back, tightening her legs against his lower body, making Magnus press his body tightly against hers. She flipped them both, again, so she was lying on top of him.

“Izzy’s really strong,” Simon marveled, choking on his words. 

Both Alec and Jace turned to him, giving him the most murderous glare that anyone could give. 

Simon gulped. “Okay, I’ll lay low on the commentary,” he muttered. He couldn’t stop staring at Izzy though. She was like a vision right now, eyes half-glazed, clothing dangling off her body. My god, he thought, his heart pounding.

Alec growled. His sister was certainly incorrigible. Then he noticed something on Magnus. Was he imagining things, or were hives -- or whatever those were -- emerging from his face…then retreating? They were practically the color of blood, and had ridges on the surface. No, they were definitely not hives. Hives didn't look like that...

Upon spying Magnus’s bare chest, Alec noticed that the surface suddenly had plates of red with ridges on the surface -- the same as what he had thought he saw appear on his face before. But that was crazy, wasn’t it? Then, just when Alec had begun to accept what he just saw, they too receded.

The air turned smoky, as black clouds started appearing overhead. Red and black sparks sparked madly from the surface of Magnus’s skin -- almost like soundless firecrackers going off. Isabelle seemed oblivious to it all; she was too engrossed in trying to pull down Magnus's waistband and pants. Magnus was definitely fighting something unknown, as his magic was becoming erratic.

Magnus and Isabelle were wrestling back and forth, trying to gain control. She had grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and was still trying to pull it off his torso. She only succeeded in pulling the open shirt halfway down his biceps. Not succeeding with that, her hands again went to his pants, trying to pull them off. 

Everyone gasped. Simon, Clary, and Jace all recoiled where they were standing.

Magnus grabbed her hands and moved them back up to his torso, distracting her by sucking on her neck. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling back in her head, and moaned. Meanwhile Alec, while relieved that Magnus had deflected her advances, felt sick hearing his sister moan. _This is so nasty…._

These actions did not go unnoticed by the Seelie Queen. _Magnus was resisting the spell of the wine!_ Her smile faded. She had not expected this turn of events. In fact, she knew what Magnus was… the son of a fallen angel. They were supposed to be more vulnerable to this type of wine, which could trigger their demon form – and lacking any sort of rationality or common decency.

In fact, he should have been completely transformed into a demon by now. As a demon, Magnus would have already torn off all of Isabelle’s clothes, and mounted her. 

But they weren’t at that point at all Instead, it looked like a battle of wills: Isabelle trying to kiss him, do more with him, and Magnus was holding back.

_He did drink the wine, didn’t he??_

The Seelie Queen was suddenly unsure. And she did not like being unsure. 

However, there was nothing she could do. There were probably only minutes left of the wine’s potency. Pooh, she thought, disappointed. This was no fun.

She had to honor the agreement. Even though this had been less than satisfying, as no one had ended up in a wild sex romp.

However, she did get to enjoy Alec’s Lightwood’s face rapidly growing greener, as Isabelle relentlessly continued to paw at Magnus’s clothes, but to no avail. Magnus continued to hold her at arm’s length, only allowing her to kiss him. 

As the wine’s effects died down, it was quite amusing to the Queen to see the two come to a horrifying realization of where they both were, and what they were doing. Isabelle was the first to come back to reality. As the glazed look in her eyes sharpened into focus, she found herself attached to Magnus’s mouth, her shirt open, and her hands still feeling around smooth back muscle, with her legs wrapped around Magnus’s body on the grass.

Simultaneously, it seemed like Magnus had come to a similar realization.

They suddenly pushed each other away violently, just staring. 

“Oh shit, Alec,” Isabelle whispered, horrified. She looked at her brother, who was incredibly pale with an expressionless look on his face.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, not able to meet his gaze.

Alec just stared at the both of them. “You two never told me you were attracted to one another,” he said slowly. He winced at how accusatory it sounded, but he couldn’t help it. Then again he was slightly annoyed with himself as well _– of course_ they would be attracted to each other. I mean, look at the both for them! And look at _him_ …he was never in the same league as either of them…

Magnus visibly blanched at Alec’s tone of voice. “Physical attraction is innate, but Alexander, you were always the only one from the very start,” he said pleadingly. Please believe me, Magnus thought desperately. He felt like he was about to cry. He had underestimated how willful the Seelie Queen had been with this game…

He regretted volunteering, but at the time he only wanted to keep Alec safe.

"I mean, sure he's attractive, that's without a doubt" Isabelle admitted. "But Alec, you have to know that there was _no_ way I would ever have ever acted on it, and especially when it was so obvious how much Magnus was into you from day one. A person can be the finest looking person on the planet...yet if someone already set their sights on them, then I would just step aside," Isabelle pleaded, looking at Alec beseechingly.

Isabelle moved closer to Alec, tentatively at first – she was not sure how he would react, given what he had just witnessed. When he did not move away, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I wanted to tell you something, big brother,” she whispered. He moved closer to her to listen. “You and Magnus are perfect for one another, don't let this create a rift between you two. Otherwise, the Queen has won," Isabelle whispered. Please don't let this get between them, she thought. She felt crappy enough that she had been inadvertently involved with this...

“Oh my, this is getting boring again,” the Queen said suddenly, interrupting them. They all turned to her.

“Alas I need to hold up my end of the bargain,” she said. She snapped her fingers, and the vines released everyone. There was a collective sigh of relief. “Even though the game wasn’t successful in my eyes, it did amuse me.”

She paused, then nodded at Magnus, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. “Magnus, you really did surprise me, which is really hard to do,” she stated. 

Magnus threw her a confused look.

“I guess I really underestimated your love for Alec Lightwood,” she murmured. “I could sense how hard you were fighting the effects of the wine and the potential transformation. The energies were crackling so fiercely around you at that point.”

“The love story for the ages, a high-ranking Nephilim and the son of a Fallen Angel – who knew?”

Magnus flushed, as he bowed his head, avoiding everyone’s eyes. His mind was racing. No one here knew of his potential for transforming into his demon half. It was a curse that he bore, of which he was horribly ashamed.

"Alexander,” he stated, as Alec threw him a confused look. “We need to talk…But at home, not here. We have been in the Realm long enough. And in light of what just happened here, this is really the last place I want to be, right now" Magnus said.

Yea...you think? Alec thought, throwing him an incredulous look. As if he's the one who felt awkward. He wasn't the one that had to watch his sister and boyfriend paw at one another...

He forced himself to push everything out of his head. Right more, he just needed to get the information from the Queen. 

_Then, he could think about everything else...later._

_"_ Magnus, come with me. We have some unfinished business with the Queen," he stated, sounding very much like the Head of the New York Institute once again. 

He nodded toward the Queen, who acknowledged him with a nod back. "Lead the way," he stated. 

*********

“So, you know my eyes are my demon mark, right?” Magnus stated to Alec. 

“Are they _ever_ ,” Alec murmured dreamily, leaning over and kissing Magnus on the lips.

Alec was currently sitting in Magnus’s lap on the armchair back at the loft, snuggling and exchanging kisses with one another. After the afternoon’s turn of events, Alec had not wanted to let go of Magnus, holding his hand tightly as he practically hugged him the entire way home on their way back.

Magnus knew Alec was feeling insecure. After they had walked into the loft, he had motioned for them to sit in the armchair together, and pulled Alec onto his lap. Alec’s hazel eyes had dilated greatly and he sighed with appreciation. For the past ten minutes, they had remained in the same position, Magnus nuzzling Alec’s ear and neck, eliciting soft moans from Alec.

But Magnus knew they could not put off the talk. He needed to come clean about the issues mentioned by the Queen.

“Did you hear what I said before?” Magnus asked Alec. “My eyes –”

“Yes, I’ve seen them many times. I love them, just like I love you,” Alec murmured.

“Well, there was something the Queen said when we were all in the Glade. I did not expect her to say anything, but she did. I wanted to clarify things,” Magnus said slowly. He hoped he could get this out without Alec balking too much.

“Does it have to do with what was happening during the game?” Alec stated quietly, suddenly all serious.

“What exactly did you see?” Magnus asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

He did feel something manifest. However, he had fought like crazy once feeling the traits emerging. Most of the time he succeeded in quelling the transformation. But there was never any way to know to what extent features emerged – either someone would tell him, or he would eventually look in a mirror.

No one had said anything, not even the Queen, so he had thought nothing had happened. But still…

“There were red things coming out on the surface of your face, and on your chest as well. They looked shiny, and were the color of blood,” Alec said. 

Magnus’s face grew pale. Egad, he thought, shutting his eyes, don’t tell me –

“No, no,” he heard Alec say suddenly. “No, it all retreated very quickly. I’m certain no one else noticed. But you know me, of course I would notice.”

“What is all of that? Why does it happen?” Alec asked.

Magnus took a deep breath. “Asmodeus, my father, isn’t just any regular demon. He is a fallen angel. Descendants of fallen angels can grow to have immense power. But they could also become particularly susceptible to certain spells, designed to draw out that feature." 

Magnus paused, looking at Alec. Alec was paying attention, without any judgmental look on his face.

Magnus continued, "In the past, spells to draw out the demon half were more frequently used – and abused -- during times of war. It really created a culture of hatred between both Nephilim and the Downworld. With the Accords, these types of spells were abolished. However, a select few, including some in Edom still retain knowledge of how to draw these features out, and it is an underlying threat that no one ever wants to talk about. Since things have been calm for ten years now, I guess there is a false sense of security overall.”

Alec was blown away by Magnus’s admission. “You mean, you could turn into a demon? Is that what the Queen wanted?” he asked tentatively. Then he remembered the Queen having acknowledged Magnus for fighting the effects of the wine.

She had wanted to turn him into a demon as part of her game! What the hell!

“Well, actually, it’s not just spells that can do that. Passion can do that as well. She knew it, and was open to exploiting it for her entertainment,” Magnus admitted.

“So…” Alec said, the wheels turning in his head. “She wanted Isabelle to trigger that aspect of you so she could see a demon messing with my sister? For entertainment?” 

Magnus couldn’t look at Alec. He felt ashamed.

Wow that Queen was _something else._ Shit.

Well, Alec knew better now. He would never engage in a game with the Queen again.

“Hey,” Alec said, suddenly noticing Magnus’s discomfort. “Nothing today was your fault. She took advantage of you. She took advantage of all of us. I still accept you as you are, every part of you. He put his hand under Magnus’s chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. “I really do. For always.”

“You believe me, right?” he added softly, as he found himself immersed in a gaze of vulnerable looking golden cat eyes.

Magnus smiled. “I do,” he murmured. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec murmured back, leaning in, as their lips met in a kiss.

END


End file.
